


The Magic In A Story

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:   Castiel shares with Dean a magical dessert and a story, Dean is enchanted before the first bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic In A Story

Dean liked the new bakery on fifth ave, but it he wasn’t sure if it was the delicious pastries or the blue eyed counter attendant that was drawing him in more. It was unconventional to say the least but the short funny dude that owned the place had a pretty crude sense of humor thus making the names of the enticing desserts incredibly embarrassing to order… well for most people.

At first he would just say the name of what he wanted politely, and give a hesitant smile, but he’d become braver throughout the course of his bi-daily visits during the last month. He usually came once in the morning for coffee and once in the evening for dessert. Cas, the gorgeous man who accepted the orders had also casually flirted back. Dean was pretty sure it was a thing just between them but he we wasn’t certain, well not until he was…

“Hello Dean, what can I get for you today?”

He looked over the new selections, because Gabriel was always adding something.. and he found himself completely unable to pick just one.. so he wore a cocky grin when he spoke.

“Hey Cas, why don't you pick something for me.. I think you know how to please me by now right?”

Castiel licked his bottom lip and pulled it in his mouth, the blue eyes practically radiating a heated lust.

“Actually I think I know just the thing.” His long slender fingers slid slowly across the glass countertop as he picked out this small cupcake looking thing, and Dean was almost disappointed until he watched the plump pink lips open and half of the small cake pushed inside. Castiel's eyes closed and he let out an almost pornograpic moan causing Dean to brace himself against the display hopefully hiding his pretty evident arousal.

When he finished chewing, swallowing, and practically orgasming around the mouthful of cake Castiel cleared his throat and smiled returning to stand directly in front of Dean again. 

"Not that I'm complaining here, but that is half-eaten surely it's discounted or something.." Dean teased playfully. 

"Actually this one is on me, but first I need to tell you the story..this isn't just an ordinary cupcake, it's magical!" Dean smiled, unable to deny how the beautiful and somewhat childlike twinkle of delight in the deep blue eyes made an excited jolt of pleasure rocket through his body.

"Hmm, magical?" Dean asked with a healthy amount of curiousity evident in his behavior and voice.

"Yes it is, Gabriel calls it "Sex Pollen" and labels it an aphrodisiac. But honestly, I think it goes much deeper than that..I think it has the ability to encourage not only desire but other emotions as well. Perhaps even help someone to understand an unspoken bond or feeling that they didn't know they felt. You might say it's a Love Potion, but it does not create only enhances and it must be shared between two people." Castiel explained like he'd read it on the dusty pages of an old novel, the words etched into his mind for future use, and Dean was entranced.

"And you would want to share this magical gift with me?" Dean asked with more hesitation and shyness than he'd experienced since his first visit.

"I could think of none better." Castiel smiled, and placed the other half of the cake in his hand as if it were a fragile baby.

Dean swallowed hard before letting his self-doubt sink in far enough to screw him. He pulled the bright yellow sponge to his lips and without breaking eye contact, he popped it in his mouth. It took nearly every ounce of restraint to keep from closing his eyes with the flavors bursting against his tongue but he held strong..the promise of the lust filled blue keeping the darkenss behind his lids at bay.

"Mmm that was pretty good, but I dunno Cas I feel pretty much the same.. Any way we could test it out?" Dean teased as he felt a wave of excitement and passion flow through him.

Unable to deny himself any longer Castiel surged forward in a fevered rush, he pushed their lips together and quickly worked his soft wet tongue over Dean's lower lip seeking entrance into what he could only imagine would be an unquenching oasis of thirst, hunger, and desire. When he finally pulled himself away they were both left feeling drugged, unsatisfied, and frozen compared to the fiery moments before.

"Yup, I mean.. Yeah that..uh that worked." Dean knew he sounded like a moron but when someone kisses you like that..well it's impossible to think clearly. 

"Good to know, let's go somewhere and talk?" Castiel asked, but he didn't wait for a response, instead he told Gabriel they were leaving which illicted very animated and somewhat wierd cat noises..but it didn't stop them. Cas slotted their fingers together and pulled Dean out the door.


End file.
